Love Blooms
by Mew Flor
Summary: What would happen if Sonic left Amy for Sally? What would happen if Shadow had certain feelings for the pink hedgehog? Will new love bloom between them? Read to find out! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Thump, splash, thump, splash.

"No, no, no, no, no….."

Thump, splash, thump, splash.

"No, no, No, NO….."

THUMP, SPLOSH, SPLASH, THUMP.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"SONIC!!!! WHY?!?!?!"

A pink hedgehog was running down towards her apartment in a dark, rainy night. She had seen something that she wishes she had never seen, and never thought that she would ever see. It was the most heart-breaking thing, and she couldn't cope with it. As she reached her destination, she opened the door shakily with her key. When she opened it, she quickly closed the door and went to her room, she didn't care that she was soaked, heck she already stopped caring for everything now that her boyfriend was having "fun" with a certain squirrel.

"Why would he do this to me?! Why?!" she screamed as she punched the mattress, which was already wet from the contact of her body. She cried for so long in her pink bra and white underwear on, gripping on the covers and kneeling on the floor her, stomach touching the side of the bed. The horrible event playing over and over in her head.

_______________________Flashback________________________________

"Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?!" Amy chirped happily on the streets. She was looking for her boyfriend, Sonic. They have been going out for 4 years, and they were happy, but Sonic always seemed to be gone for some time, so Amy was going to check what the blue hedgehog was up to for so long. The sky was grey and cloudy, _looks like it's going to rain, gotta hurry and find Sonic or I'll be wet!_ She thought. She was passing by Sally Acorn's house when she heard some moaning coming from her room, she looked up curiously and saw some shadows on the window, but she couldn't make out who they were. "I wonder what Sally's doing?" she asked herself. She looked around, the coast was clear, _I know spying is bad, but I just want to make sure she's ok. Uh, should I? Maybe she's sick and needs help. I can't just leave her there. Maybe just one peek wouldn't hurt._ And with that, she quietly climbed the walls; something that Espio taught her just in case, _I have to remember to thank him later._ She was almost towards the window, the moaning grew louder and louder. _Man, she sounds like she's in pain. I hope I make it in time._ She already made it to the window, but the curtains were in the way. _Crap, I can't see anything. Maybe if I try to make a small hole? _She slowly took out her pocket knife and tried her best to drill a small hole on the window silently so the screeching noise it made wouldn't be heard. She drilled, and drilled, until finally, a small hole was made. _Yes!_ The knife was quickly put away eagerly; Amy then blew on the hole to clear it from dust, and looked. Sally's room was cream colored with white stripes on the top and bottom on the walls. There was a dresser and a mirror next to the door, which was at the right corner, and a closet that was full of clothes, mostly what she usually wore, not much of anything else, her room was neat, but Amy noticed that on the floor, next to the bed, were her boots, vest, socks, and……Sonic's shoes?! _What are Sonic's shoes doing here, his socks too?! What is going on?!?! _Before she could think of anything else, she heard moaning, and something else, wet skin against each other? Amy's eye quickly went to the direction of the noise, what she saw shocked her completely, and shattered her. All of this time, Sonic the Hedgehog's disappearance was no longer a mystery, the moaning from Sally wasn't from pain, but from pleasure, Sonic and Sally were having sex. Amy's eyes were swelling from warm tears. Her vision was blurry, she closed her eyes. _This isn't real, it's just an illusion! Yeah that's it! It's just my imagination, Sally is just sleeping in her bed and Sonic is out eating chilly dogs and I'm back at home, watching TV. All I have to do is open my eyes and everything will be ok! _She took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes, but all she saw was reality, Sonic and Sally were still having pleasure with each other, and Amy was still being cheated on, hurt and depressed. She couldn't take it anymore; she jumped off the wall and ran. The sky was already pouring, but it didn't matter, all she wanted was to get away from the pain, and from that horrible sight. She just wanted to be alone. _Nobody will notice these tears; they just blend in with the rain. I'll just be unnoticed, forgotten, nobody will even care. I'm alone, like always. Why can't I be loved? Am I destined to be single? Every love that I get, will be taken away from me painfully?_ Those were her last thoughts as she ran, sobbing all the way back home.

______________________End of Flashback_____________________________

Amy was already asleep in her bed. Her room a mess, she had torn, burned, and broke everything that had to do with Sonic, not in hatred, but for her own good. Her room looked dark and gloomy, instead of being all happy and colorful like always. Her room had purple colored walls, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, a queen-sized bed with a light shade of purple blankets, now soaked, a lamp on top of a small desk, a drawer, a large mirror, and a closet with a clock nailed at the door. "Yawn!" Amy woke up groggily, her eyes were red from all the crying, and she looked messed up as if she had been attacked by a hurricane. She looked around lazily and quickly remembered what happened. "Oh…yeah, now I remember, well I better get clean, I have a long day ahead of me." She said sadly. She heaved herself up from the bed and picked up every single scrap of paper, glass, and ash on the floor, and threw it on the trash can in the kitchen, then, she grabbed her clothing and blankets to the washing machine, leaving her naked, but she didn't mind, after that, she headed to the shower and put the water on warm, and stepped in. While she washed herself, she couldn't help but smile faintly, remembering the times when Sonic would tell her how he would always be there for her, protecting her from Eggman, saving her from pain and danger, never leaving her behind, and would always love her. Now all of that seemed ironic, and meaningless. He didn't love her, he wasn't there for her, he would always leave her in the dust, and he's giving her pain and what about Eggman? He wouldn't even lift a finger to protect her. He was just lying, just toying with her. Was all of this for fun? Was it all a game to him? She loved him, she made him her everything, and now she's left with nothing. Why was love so cruel? _Squeak!_ The water was turned off; she grabbed a towel and went to check if her clothes and the blankets were already washed. "Ok, now I need to dry them." After drying them and changing into her fresh and dry dress, black shorts, red boots and headband, she quickly went to her room. "Where is it?" she asked. Then something flashed in her mind, "The drawer!" She quickly ran towards it and searched inside. "There you are!" She exclaimed, out of it came a necklace with a golden pendant shaped like a heart. "I never thought I would have to do this." She said grimly. Amy slowly put in on and shivered at the cold touch. _Off to find Tails._ She gave the place one last clean up before leaving and made sure not to leave any evidence of where she has been, just in case he comes to look for her once he's done with….Sally. She sighed, oh how she wished the nightmare would just end. Even though she's suffering horribly in her heart, she must stay strong on the outside.

Amy was quickly running down the streets of Station Square, trying to find Tails, even though this situation was personal, Tails needed to know, he is Sonic's best friend after all. As she was passing by the stores, houses, and buildings, everyone was either happy, or just busy. _I just hope I don't bump into Sonic! _She prayed silently. On the other side of Elmer st. she found Tails' house. _Orange just like him, heh._ Amy laughed mentally, how come she didn't notice things like this before? She finally reached his home, but on the other side of the door, she had heard voices. _Oh please, don't let it be Sonic, don't let it be Sonic, don't let it be Sonic!!! _She chanted it over and over. She then saw the door knob turn, and the door itself opened.

"Hi Amy, what's up?" It was Tails.

"Hey Tails, um, I need to tell you something really important. Are you busy?" she asked.

"Not really, I was just talking to Shadow. Come in."

"Thanks." _So it was Shadow. Thank goodness!_ As they settled themselves on the couch, Amy saw that Tails had been pretty busy. Tools were on the ground, papers scattered about, and the computer was on.

"Sorry for the mess. I couldn't help but try to make blueprints for my next machine." He said as he noticed that she had been looking around.

"Nah, it's ok. Oh! Hi Shadow." Amy didn't notice that the dark hedgehog was right in front of her. He just nodded in acknowledgment. As everyone already got comfortable on the couch, Tails asked, "So what it is that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh!" She nearly forgot the reason why she came here in the first place. Her expression saddened. "It's Sonic. H-he…I was just looking for him yesterday when I heard m-moaning coming from S-sally's house. I w-was curious so I was spying and I f-found o-out t-t-that S-s-sonic was having s-s-sex with her." As she finished she let it all loose, she cried and cried, leaving a very shocked Tails and Shadow.

"HE DID WHAT??!!?!?!" Tails screamed. He just couldn't believe it, Sonic, his best friend, cheating on Amy!

"That faker will regret it. I promise you Rose that I'll avenge you." Shadow said through gritted teeth. Throughout the years, Shadow and Amy had gotten close after the Ark incident. They were really good friends, and Shadow didn't want to see her in pain. Amy couldn't reply, she was just in too much emotional pain.

"I swear, if I see Sonic….I'll…I'll..I'll beat him to a bloody pulp! Amy, I want you to stay here for a while, it's too dangerous for you to go back in this situation." Tails said while frowning. His expression softened when he saw Amy. _Oh Amy, it's too much for her to bear._ He thought sadly.

"I'll stay here too. I want to be able to help her." He said looking at Tails for permission. He nodded, then to Amy, he said, "Don't worry Rose; we'll take care of you." He then gently placed his hand on her back, and hugged her. _I'll take care of you. Even though I you might never love me, I'll love you. I'll protect you from pain; I will never leave you, Rose. _He vowed silently. Amy didn't seem to mind Shadow hugging her; she thought it was actually helping her stop crying. "Thank you. The both of you, you're wonderful friends." Amy said while wiping the tears away. "Hey Amy, I'll go over to your place and pack a couple of your things, ok?" Tails said over his shoulder as he left. "Ok." Amy said quietly. "Rose, are you comfortable?" Shadow asked. He was still holding Amy in his arms. "Yes." She simply replied. And at that, she fell asleep with the warmth he was giving off.

"Sleep tight, my lovely Rose."

_**Ok, um this is the first chapter, I'll be making the other pretty soon. I hope you guys liked it. Oh and Shadow has developed some feeling for Amy throughout their friendship. I do NOT own any of the characters!!! They belong to Sega.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy slept in his arms, Shadow quietly got up and carried her bridal style, careful not to wake her, and headed to an extra room that Tails had in case visitors came and slept in for the night. The room was just plain, the walls were a pale cream color and it had twin beds, a lamp next to them with a drawer supporting it, and a separate mirror hanging next to the closet. Shadow gently laid her to the bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm.

"Sleep tight Rose, you need it." He whispered softly to her as he prepared to leave, as he gave her one last look, he went off to help Tails with the packing.

_At Amy's house_

"Ok, what else do I need to get?" Tails questioned himself as he searched around Amy's room.

So far, he got 5 pairs of dresses and shorts, 2 pairs of boots, 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of gloves, 2 pairs of her golden bracelets, and of course 6 pairs of underwear, bras, panties, and undergarments, much to his embarrassment, but he still felt as if something was missing.

Just as he was about to look again, the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Who is it? Shadow, is it you? If you've come to help me, I'm doing fine!" Tails shouted.

"Oh really, by the look on your face, I could tell there was something that you're forgetting, am I correct?" The red and black hedgehog replied.

Tails wasn't going to argue with him, he knew it would be pointless since Shadow always won, and he knew Shadow knows best.

He sighed and said, "Yes."

"Very well then, may I be in some assistance?" Shadow asked as he appeared on the door to where Amy's room was.

Tails just nodded. "Ok then, so you're searching for something, but don't know what it is, right?"

Again, Tails nodded. "Well think, what would Amy always carries around with her?"

Then it hit him, "Her hammer of course!" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't forget about her Warrior Feather, boomerang, and crossbow." Shadow added.

Tails nodded for what was the 3rd time that day and instantly ran to Amy's closet, which contained her weapons. As soon as Tails got everything that was needed, they began to leave, but quickly thought better to clean up the mess that he created , and then left, but locked the door tight.

"Alright, let's just go the fastest way as possible, I have a feeling that Amy is going to wake up any moment and realize we're missing." Shadow said; his voice heavy with worry and impatience.

Tails noticed and he gave Shadow a reassuring look, and nodded. At that, Shadow got out his green Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control, while Tails just jumped up and flew with the suitcase (Shadow took the weapons) and went straight home.

_I wonder what's going to happen when Sonic realizes that Amy saw him and Sally together. I just hope everything won't go chaotic. After all, Sonic has a short-temper_. Tails thought worryingly.

He then shook his head, trying to get the images of Sonic, and blood. _I just have to think about helping Amy, and then I'll take care of Sonic by myself, If not Shadow._

Tails saw his orange home ahead and gently landed on his feet. "I wonder if Amy's awake yet." He wondered out loud.

He looked to see a neon green flash appear next to him, and then saw Shadow's form as he bolted through the door.

_Oh well, at least the door's ok,_ he thought with a sigh.

As Shadow put the things on the floor, he quickly ran to where Amy was and made sure not to make any noise that would scare her. When he peeked into the room, Amy's was still sleeping.

_Good. She's ok_.

Quietly, he went to her and gently kissed her forehead. If only she would have the same feelings for me.

_Oh Rose_! He thought desperately.

He wanted to be loved by Amy so badly, to be able to express his feelings without worrying that she would reject him, without having to be lonely, to be the only guy in the world who isn't loved. The Ultimate life form could have feelings too! But before he could continue moping, Amy started to wake up, as she opened her eyes slowly, she saw ruby eyes staring at her.

"Shadow, is that you?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." He replied softly.

As red orbs met emerald ones, there was a loud thump coming from the living room, followed by a sigh. "What was that?" Amy asked worriedly, breaking eye contact.

Shadow looked to where the noise came from and said, "Oh, it's just Tails, we went to pack your thing when you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind if we brought your weapons too. I just thought you would need them in case the Doctor came by."

"Oh Shadow! That's so thoughtful! Thanks!" She said happily while giving him a friendly hug. Trying not to blush at her touch, he just replied with a grunt.

"So, Shadow. What are we going to do about Sonic? I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later. Isn't he?" She shook at the thought of her friends and soon-to-be-ex fighting.

Blood splattering, and the sounds of skin being sliced shook her to the core. Fresh, hot tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Please Shadow. I don't want anything bad happening to either of you." Shadow sighed and fully faced her as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"I can't promise you that there won't be a fight, but I can promise you that I won't inflict much damage to Faker, ok?"

"Well, I guess…Just please, no serious wounds ok? Shadow regretfully nodded, he wanted to tear Sonic apart for what he has done to his precious Rose.

He wondered if she still had feelings for him. The thought outraged him; Amy could visibly see Shadow shake with fury. It scared her.

_Is Shadow ok? Is he mad? At who, what, why? I've never seen him like this before._ Amy wondered with fear, the level of outrage was in his eyes, there were fire blazing in them, burning away everything that he could see, making him blind to his surroundings, and actions.

Shadow got up forcefully and charged for the door, almost taking Tails with him.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" The orange fox shouted while on the floor from the impact. But he got no answer, the black hedgehog just ran at full speed, heading straight for God knows what. All he knew was that he had to go and find Sonic and confront him.

_Somewhere in the city_

A blue hedgehog was walking around the city holding hands with his "girlfriend".

"Oh Sonic, it was wonderful! I enjoyed our time together today."

"No worries Sally, I would do anything just to please you."

Sally giggled, "I already know that." She said seductively, remembering their little pleasurable moment yesterday.

Sonic squeezed her hand affectionately, "Well, I did it because I loved you. Even though I'm having a tough time, I still love you Sal."

Sally blushed in embarrassment, half of it was because she loved him, but the other half was of pure lust. She didn't want him to be suspicious of her, so she nodded and smiled.

"Well, this is my stop, I'll see you tomorrow Sonic."

"Ok." Before they parted, they kissed for a few minutes.

As she closed the door, Sonic went ahead for "their" apartment.

He sighed, _how can I love both girls and date them at once? Sally already knows about Amy and said that she doesn't mind because she knows that I'll choose her anyway and dump Amy_. He frowned disapprovingly at that, he really didn't like it when Sally said things like that.

_But the main problem is, Amy doesn't know, and I have to choose between them sooner or later, I want Amy since she's so happy, nice, and very sweet, yet Sally's romantic, playful, mature, and more adult-like, but at the same time, she's so demanding and bossy_.

As Sonic pondered, a speeding black figure was charging full speed ahead towards the blue hedgehog.

BOOM! Sonic flew up in the air and landed head first on the soft earth.

"What the hell was that?" He said weakly.

The black figure loomed over him and picked him up. "You mother fucking ass hole, you have no idea what you got yourself into." The stranger growled with such hatred that it sounded like the devil himself.

"Wha…?" One look was all it took to recognize the shadowy figure.

Sonic's eyes widened with shock and fright.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Let me go!" His voice shook with such terror, he had never seen Shadow this angry before, and it scared him to think what he would do to him now that he was in his grasp.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to make your life a living hell, Faker." Shadow hissed furiously into his ears.

"S-s-shadow…..please…..whatever I did, please forgive me. I really didn't mean for you to be like this." Sonic's voice shook violently, which only made Shadow even more outraged.

With a harsh laugh, Shadow whispered into his ears once more, "You don't even know what you did, don't you? It didn't only affect me, but Amy. And now, she's far beyond broken, her heart will never be mended, and why you ask? I think you should find that out by yourself, unless you want me to tell you?"

Sonic froze_, did Shadow hurt Amy? Was she ok?_

"Did….did you hurt her?" He managed to choke out.

With another harsh, hard laugh, Shadow simply shook his head.

_If not him, then…..what did I do?_

"Shadow, tell me, please, I want to know."

"Heh, you never really got things on your own, right, Faker?"

More seriously he added, "She saw you and Sally having sex. She was looking for you, happily on the streets wondering why you disappeared so often, she said she heard noises coming from Sally's house, she wanted to check if she was ok, but instead, she saw you two having some fucking fun while she cried until her eyes bled, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs and threw Sonic with all his might.

A blast of dirt rose to the dark sky, and Sonic's body lay on the ground. It's not that he was dead, but he was just completely shocked, _Amy, she saw me…I can't believe it, I've broken her, but, but why is Shadow angry?_

Amy…

"Shadow, this is between me and Amy, back of, I'm going to fix things back the way they were, I know what I did was horribly wrong, but she'll forgive me, because she loves me, and we'll be together, just like always." Sonic whispered while staring at nothingness.

Shadow frowned harder than before, "That's where you're wrong, Faker, Amy will never forgive you, she will move on eventually, and this is between the **three** of us." He hissed once more.

Sonic fixed his eyes on him, curiously. "Why are you so angry? This has nothing to do with you." Sonic said weakly.

Shadow gave him a frown much stronger than before and softly said, "Because Faker, unlike you, I actually care and love her. I've loved her for so long, and she was all I wanted from you, I wanted her love, her soul, **herself**. I can never forgive those who hurt her, and I never let them live to do it again, so that's why I'm here….I'm going kill you tonight! This will be the last night that you'll ever get to breath, Chaos Sphere!" In Shadow's raised hand, a yellow dagger-like weapon was in his grasp.

"Now die!"

"No! Shadow, stop! Please don't hurt him!"


	3. Chapter 3

The black hedgehog stopped as he heard a familiar cry. Turning, he noticed a blur of pink speeding its way towards him.

_I know only one person with pink fur._ He frowned.

He hurled the spear towards a group of mesquite trees on his left and glared at the injured lump beneath him.

"Run," he growled, "run and **never **show you're fucking face anywhere near **MY** Rose!"

The blue blur nodded his head, although confused at his sudden gesture of mercy, he was grateful, but with a mischievous glint on his eye, he whispered cockily with a wheeze of pain hissing after each word, "I'll stop bothering her, but not you, I won't give up that easily."

"Shadow!" A shrill, high-pitched voice sounded not too far behind him.

With a furious look on his eyes, he slapped Sonic with such forced that it sent him flying across the clearing, hidden from Amy's view.

"Shadow! What happened? Why are you covered in blood and…and what was that light? I could of sworn it was made from Chaos energy! Why?"

She was panting and gripping his arm ever so tightly, her eyes piercing right through his until he could feel her stare burning his soul, making him feel uncomfortable.

"It was nothing, just a bothersome pest. He won't bother us again." He silently wished he was right.

Sonic was not so stupid as too push him too far, but then again, he always looked forward to see his enemies being vexed by his idiotic behavior.

"Shadow, I saw his fur. It was blue." She accused softly but sternly.

She knew who it was, there was no sense in making her think otherwise.

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I had to do this. I don't like watching you in pain, feeling your pain. Knowing that it came from him, I lost control and…let's go back home."

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" She screamed angrily.

This surprised Shadow, she had never shown aggression towards him before.

"Yes?" He replied with a quizzical look on his face.

"There's blood all over the place! You might of killed him! You know how much I hate violence! I…How **COULD **you?" She broke down in tears.

"Rose…"

He could not find words that described the horrible feeling at the fact that HE, of all people hurt Amy. His beloved flower. He embraced her in his arms without thinking, his body moving on it's own, his mind clouded with thoughts. She slept peacefully in his arms. They spent most of the night like that, only to stop when they heard a small, timid voice of a child.

"Are you guys okay? I just thought that, I…could help." His voice had faltered on the last words, thinking they were ridiculous. Shadow looked up, eyes smoldered with grief, and rasped,

"Tails, it's all right, just…take Amy and make sure she's safe."

Alarm shot through the young fox's eyes, his ears alert. He became stiff as Shadow passed Amy on to his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"For a very long run. I need to clear things out. I know you're mature enough to handle things by yourself with her for a while, keeping her out of HIS hands, and the Doctor's too. Don't let ANYONE harm her. You should have enough experience after being in that Faker's shadow."

Tails flinched at his words.

"Sorry, anyways, tell Rose that I love her." He whispered with softness, his eyes resting on her.

"I will." Tails promised solemnly.

"Goodbye, Kitsune."

He waved his hand as his back was showing itself to the boy.

"Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog turned, but regretted it as pain shot through his heart.

There in the moonlight was his beautiful rose, Amy.

Her eyes were glistening with tears as they fell to the earth, hands crossed with each other as though she was cold, shivering with what he knew was the uncontrollable feeling of extreme sorrow. She had awakened.

"Rose…"

He took a step forward, wishing he ran as soon as he got the chance, now it would be harder for him to leave.

"Don't go!"

She pleaded as she jumped into his arms once more and cried her heart out. He held her tightly, he could not hold any more feelings inside of him, he wept. This took both Amy and Tails by surprise.

"Shadow…" Amy began.

"No! I…I just love you too much! I can't…I can't bear to loose you like Maria. I need to save and protect you from everything, even from me. When I hurt you, I couldn't bear knowing I had destroyed what was so precious to me! I love you Amy Rose! I LOVE YOU!"

He chocked with tears as they slid down his cheeks. The female hedgehog was shocked, Tails took a step back, nodding to Amy when she looked at him with shock and confusion at the same time. Knowing that he had known what Shadow was hiding from her, she smiled sadly.

"Shadow, it's okay. I love you too." Shadow's eyes widened and his weeping had stopped. His eyes held her gaze. They looked into each other's eyes, and deep into their soul. She held his hand and stroked it.

"Stay, don't go." She whispered.

"Very well." He smiled softly.

The sun was beginning to show.

The horizon was a golden brown of some sort, almost autumn colored. She smiled and his heart quickened. He felt the urge to do something he had seen Maria do with her dolls.

He cupped her chin and raised her head up to his lips, leaned in closer, and kissed her softly, full of had stopped. His world had suddenly merged with hers, and now he was complete. He had found love. Something that Maria had given him, but he couldn't take. Something that Gerald had put in him, but he couldn't use it. Now with Amy, it seemed possible.

Amy felt her heart sewed up back into the way it originally was before she had met Sonic. Whole. Her world had been shattered, she was blinded by a blur of blue, but darkness had proven stronger and rescued her from the cave of despair and sorrow. No longer does she wander in every tunnel, hoping for a way out, for an exit leading her into a meadow with a shining sun and a bright blue sky. Happiness. She had found her true love, not someone who would hurt her in the end, not someone who would find someone else, not someone who would abandon her and rescue her, only to let her suffer.

Amy loved Shadow, and she knew she'd want a future with him.

"Shadow, I want to go home. I'm exhausted."

She blushed. It sounded childish, but it's only natural for her age, he did not seem to mind, if he were to know about such a thing, he did not show it. Only a smile had planted itself on his face as she nodded.

"Sure, anything you want."

He had carried her in his own special way, not like Sonic would usually do. He picked her up bridal style, but instead of leaving it just at that, he made sure his tuft of chest fur was comfortable and provided as a pillow for her. She protested, saying it would only make him slow down, but knowing it was for her own comfort, she agreed and enjoyed the rest of the ride home, only to find out that Tails had prepared her shower and bed. She thanked him by giving him something that Sonic would of never approved on, Cream's number and the password to hack into any technological device.

"Where did you manage to get this?" He asked, surprised that she had any knowledge in technology at all.

She replied with a wistful look on her face, "Before the Freedom Fighters went their separate ways, I had asked Nicole to teach me everything she knew about computers and such, how she can have access into everything in the world, she gave me this."

She had handed him a golden bracelet from one of her pockets. She explained that Nicole did not want anyone to know what both of them now knew, so she had transferred all of the information on to an item that no one would suspect as being so dangerously packed with secrets and power. Amy told him she already remembered it all from the years of holding it on her wrist, and it's powers absorbed into her.

He gave her a hug and called her Aunt Amy.

She liked that.

After the shower and a small snack from the kitchen, she walked to what was now her room, everything she had ever owned were either in boxes in one of the closets, or in appropriate places. Tails had painted the room a color that was now her favorite, a dark, Smokey Grey with specks of black and red with white borders. Her window was big enough for her to enjoy the view of the city. She crawled into her black, violet bed sheets and found out they were made out of silk, she blushed.

She felt uncomfortable with Shadow spoiling her. As her thoughts were drifting to the black hedgehog who was now her mate, she felt a pang in her heart, she missed him terribly, but she knew he needed space, and she vowed she was to make sure she was not to become clingy like she was to Sonic.

Comforting thoughts of her beloved had soothed her fears and stirrings of emotions, and had turned them into the feeling of warm nursery milk, a baby safe in it's mother's arms. Safe, protected…and loved.

She fell asleep.

Shadow had finished his sprint and came back home, knowing he would probably have the clinging smell of an outsider, he bathed and went to Amy's room. There was no need to be secretive among the house, but he did not wish to wake the girl up, so he quietly opened the door, and took careful, soft steps towards her, got on to the bed, nearly hovering, and wrapped himself on her body like a second blanket.

"Sleep well, my precious, morning will come, and so will the new beginnings of our love life. Everything will be perfect, I swear it to the Heavens and Maria that you will be treated like a queen, you are too fragile to be broken, to be shattered. My heart belongs to you, as yours belongs to me. Sweet dreams."

He had kissed her one last time before sleeping for the first time since the Ark incident, and slept soundly, dreaming of his Rose.


End file.
